Once in a blue moon
by glitterynightmareangel
Summary: "Guys! I think I know why Leaf fainted" One stolen angel. One mysterious kidnapper. A bunch of teens about to enter the most dangerous game which could cost them their lives. All eight of them going through a world of hurt and torture with only one determination and that is to win the deadly game they entered. Will they all succeed in proving themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm an old writer with a new account! That account had stories of other fandom but I soon realized how boring writing those were. So…I'm where my heart belongs now! I hope you enjoy…R&amp;R!**

**Dawn's POV**

I skipped down from the room I was staying in towards the living room and was met with the most horrible seen I could ever imagine. EVERYONE WAS SPRAWLED OUT EVERYWHERE!

You see, every one as in Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Paul, Gary, Iris and Cilan. We were all tired from all the adventure and stuff and decided we needed a little break. So, Ash's mom was glad to volunteer her house for the stay. Misty and Brock jumped in as soon as they got the news. Though Drew was a little hesitant but was soon to join in with May. And Paul, oh dear Paul. Lets just say that after a few cuts and scratches, a few broken nails and bloody murders, Paul was ready to come and the one who dealt with bringing him here was NONE OTHER THAN…me. I hope the nails grow back soon. Gary walked in when everyone has already arrived as he lived just the next door. He wanted to go for the night but Ms. Ketchum insisted he stays and Iris and Cilan came with Ash

Enough talk now lets get to the matter at hand. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

"Guys. Guys, what's the matter? Why are you sleeping at such a pleasant day?" I asked while looking around but only Cilan seemed to notice me and opened his eyes.

"What? Dawn? Oh, you're up. Sorry for our horrible behavior of laying around like this but there was this huge noisy storm last night and nobody got any sleep and I believe that it's still pouring but fortunately for us, a little quieter. Did you not notice?" he asked while trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes. It is only now that I noticed the huge raging storm outside. Silly me. Iris, who was leaning against Cilan woke up too and stretched her muscles.

"She has always been a deep sleeper. Even deeper than me and Ash and that's saying something" May replied yawning. Then she looked at me and frowned.

" Even Ash and I woke up. How _could_ you sleep through that?" May asked which was replied by one of my sheepish grin.

" Would you all shut up? I didn't even get a minute of sleep last night and I certainly can't sleep now if you continue talking. I knew coming here was a bad idea. I'm sure its not thundering in Sinnoh." Paul complained which was pretty much expected

"Would you shut up? None of us got sleep but we are not complaining" Misty, erm, complained with flailing hands for emphasis which definitely woke up the poor person sleeping back to back with her. Ash raised his head up with narrow eyes and looked around trying to register his surroundings. Gary and Drew were also soon to wake up by all the shouting so the only one left was Brock.

Misty followed my line of sight and looked at the sleeping breeder. She smiled a mischievous smile and got up causing the half asleep raven haired boy to fall on his back. I winced knowing that it would hurt and seeing Ash's expression, it did. Misty reached Brock and sat down to meet his level. She took a breath and screamed in his ear which caused all of us to get fully awake and the breeder to fall off the sofa he was sleeping in. This time it was May who winced while Paul glared at Misty for shouting.

"Misty! That could have gotten me a heart attack!" Brock shouted while Misty wore a _'do I look like I care?'_ look. Brock just sighed and got up of the floor.

"I don't think I can hear anymore" Ash said rubbing his ears. "Yeah, you're tellin' me" Brock threw back. While Misty just glared at Brock.

"So, when Misty has already woken everyone up. What do you guys wanna do?" Drew asked looking around. May shrugged and so did a few others too. I tapped my chin in thought.

"Well its lunch time already so we should eat first. And the call from Delia comes…" " Dinner's ready" Delia called. "Now" I finished and gave one of mine sweetest grin and left for the kitchen knowing everyone would follow.

**Misty's POV**

Everyone followed Dawn to the kitchen while I picked up Ash from the floor first who was planning to go back to sleep. When I finally accomplished the task of dragging a whining Ash to the kitchen everyone was already seated and there were no seats left. I turned to Ash and glared.

" Look what you did. If you did not lay around like that we probably would have a seat." I said

"It wasn't my fault I didn't tell you to wake me up." He replied and my eyes narrowed

"Oh. So now I'm being blamed for being generous. That was so your fault!" I threw back

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was to-" I cut myself when I saw Mr. Mime line up another chair between May and Brock. Ash soon looked at it too. We both then looked at each other challengingly and I could hear may mutter an "uh-oh" and we both dashed towards the chair but Ash beat me to it. I huffed and then sat on his lap. I intended to be disturbing but everyone found it quiet amusing as all the girls cooed (including Ms. Ketchum) and all the boys had a knowing smile on their face even Paul cracked up a little one. But Ash found it as a disturbance so…Mission Accomplished.

Then Ash did something that totally crossed the limit. He stood up making me fall off his lap, on the ground. I gasped and turned around to meet his smirking face. I stood up and glared at him.

"Oh, you didn't" I challenged and he put on a thinking face.

"Huh, I guess I just did." He said and again melted into a smirk.

"Then you better run mister" I warned

" I guess I will" he said and took off into a sprint with me following close behind.

**Drew's POV**

I sighed as I watched Misty chase Ash out of the room. Those two have a thing for each other no matter how much they deny. I have known them for not so long and even I can tell. I looked at May with raised eyebrows but she just waved her hand dismissively and then looked at Delia and asked in a cheery voice,

"So, whats for brunch today" Well that explains her cheery mood. She loves food.

Delia just smiled warmly at her and went back to cooking whatever she was cooking and answered with her face still In the pot she replied "You have to wait dear!"

"ASH KETCHUM GET BACK IN HERE SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU PROPERLY!" I could hear Misty shout and I also hear their thumping footsteps as they came back inside the kitchen.

"STOP" Brock out of all people shouted and they stiffened as said.

"SIT" Brock commanded even further and they quickly sat down and luckily Mr. Mime has set another chair this time. Brock smiled sweetly at them and said in a much soft voice continued,

"Now Ms. Ketchum is making us food and we shall not disturb her. I would have helped her but I'm too tired to." He then turned to Delia and finished "Sorry Ms. Ketchum."

"So, can I help instead?"Cilan asked politely. Ms. Ketchum just smiled and nodded. The connoisseur jumped up from his seat glad to help

**Iris's POV**

I have been mostly quiet today which is very unnatural of me. I think the lack of sleep is getting to me. Well, I guess I have to describe everything since it's my turn. Sorry in advance if I snap at times I'm a bit cranky…so…yeah. Lunch went pretty well except for a few snarky comments from Ash or Misty towards each other. Oh my, I don't know how they travelled together without blowing up the whole world. But all of us know they have a thing for each other.

So, after lunch Gary proposed the idea of watching a horror movie marathon and surprisingly Ash the kid had a bunch of actually good and scary ones. Huh, would you believe that? After everyone, including me, was finished torturing Ash about being a kid but still having horror movies we finally settled on the sofa with plenty of buckets of popcorn. Sorry but I'm really sleepy and I don't want to repeat every word

Gary fell asleep with his head inside the bowl of popcorn and then I did what I was supposed to do and repeated the acts of the great Misty Waterflower. I screamed his name in his ear. But the result was funnier. He woke up with a jolt and sprawled popcorn everywhere and the bowl fell on the floor and he glared at me but I just gave him a single shouldered shrug. Paul, who was sitting on Gary's other side gave a snarky comment which went like this, "Hey! Keep your stupid popcorn to yourself!" But Gary just ignored him focusing on the task of staying awake. I admit it was pretty hard for me to stay awake too but I don't want to be shouted awake as it kinda became a trend now.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Ms. Ketchum came to open it while we all looked at it curiously. She opened the door to a dark hooded figure. To emphasize the creepiness the thunder boomed and lightning stuck in the background. We all burst out screaming except for Paul who was looking at the girl clinging onto his arm with her eyes shut tight ( Dawn, if you haven't guessed yet) I also took a moment out of my screaming to look at her then shook my head and went back to screaming.

Delia tried to calm us down and when everyone was calm only one was still screaming, her own son. Delia frowned with her hands on her hips while looking at her son who was hiding behind Misty. Misty crossed her arms over her chest with a huff then pulled him back from behind her with his ear. He stopped screaming, looked around and smiled. He is such a kid.

We then looked at the figure which became more visible when the light from the room hit her. The hood was, now as I looked at it, a raincoat. The person pulled the hood of and now I could see it was a girl. She had dark blue hair and purple eyes. She smiled sweetly at us and introduced herself,

"Hi! I'm Lisa Real."

**Well meet my OC! There are gonna be plenty more and they are gonna be plenty useful. And just for your information remember that everything is not what it seems they might as well could be somebody you never expected them to be…till then R&amp;R!**


	2. You are a WHAT?

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! And you guys are not reviewing! If I don't get reviews, this is the last chapter you're gettin' guys…so please…review!**

**May's POV**

"_Hi! I'm Lisa Real"_

Okaaay….now you would try to say that I'm such a kid for screaming but it's not my fault! We were watching a horror movie and she decides to ring the doorbell of the house when there's a huge storm outside and while wearing a stupid hood! What is she trying to do? Kill me?

"What are you doing out in the storm? You might get sick! Didn't your parents tell you to stay home? You come in and I will bring you a towel to dry yourself!" Delia said and left with Mr. Mime trailing behind.

Brock quickly sprang into action taking up the responsibility to flirt with the girl in his own hands and so did Misty of dragging him away with his ear. I guess everyone is being responsible here! She was watching Brock and Misty with a smile which almost looked like she was used to seeing this.

Ash finally recovered and then offered Lisa, as she introduced herself, one of his welcoming smiles which seemed a bit hesitant. I guess he hasn't fully recovered yet. He then proceeded to speak.

"Um, welcome to our house" Ash finally managed.

Her head snapped towards him instantly forgetting about Brock and Misty. Her face lit up slightly as she walked towards him and offered a gentle smile. Ash pressed his back up against the sofa as far as it would go. And I knew he silently wished that the sofa would tear open so that he could get inside it and stay in its safety. He was just starting to get used to her but coming and standing next to him definitely wasn't planned for him.

"Hi, Ash." She offered politely.

This even made _my_ eyes grow wide. She just met him and if my memory serves right, he certainly did not introduce himself. Ash squeaked and scampered off to where Misty was standing and hid behind her legs. Wow, he does look up to her. Misty had far by forgotten about Brock and was staring back at Lisa who was watching the kid curled up against Misty's leg with a frown.

"I thought I taught you better than that!" she said the frown still evident.

That definitely took all of us off guard. How and what did she teach Ash?! Before I could open my mouth to ask her who she was, a loud screeching scream was heard. All our heads snapped in the direction of the still open door. Nothing could be properly seen in the storm but a dark figure could be seen running towards…us? The closer it came the clearer it became and soon the figure of yet another girl could be seen. Wow…am I in Brock's dream or something? I could see Gary pinch himself as if the same thought ran through his mind.

She stopped as she came up to the door with her hands on her knees and crouched down slightly with her head hung low to catch her breath. She looked up and shot a glare Lisa's way. She took up a standing position again and looked ready to pounce. Lisa winced and took a few steps back. Ok, now they are officially scaring me off…

**Paul's POV**

Wait, why you looking at me like that? Oh, I have to explain? Argh, fine. Guess I have no choice!

So, this fierce looking girl with blonde hair and furious light violet eyes glared at Lisa (that's her name, right?). She muttered a few curse words in a language I didn't quite get. Was it French? Think so. If I wasn't at all interested I would say this girl was pretty but at the moment I couldn't care less. She wore a raincoat like Lisa but this girl's was red while Lisa's was a blue one. The girl's hair was dripping wet and she didn't seem quite pleased with that. She started screaming at the top of the lungs.

"How the hell could you leave me like that?! There are creepy pokemon out there and I don't want to have a meeting with them! First you got us lost claiming you know exactly where you are going and then started to run like a maniac! What did you think? I can run in these high heels?! Well, I would like to see you run around in them while I release a wild poochyena on you!" That furious girl growled with such temper that I could see her literally on fire.

"I'm starting to like her." Misty muttered pointing a finger at the growling girl with a grin.

The girl looked at Misty and I could see her face light up like Lisa's did though she seemed to not have control over her emotions and wrapped Misty in a bone crushing hug. The hug came with such force Misty almost fell but caught herself in time.

" Suff…ocat…ing!" Misty managed to choke out and the girl instantly released her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said while Misty rubbed her neck. But the grin on the girl's face again returned as she realized Misty was not yet dying.

"Whoa you are strong. Do you always suffocate people like that if they say you might not be so bad?" Misty said while still rubbing the sore spot and coughing.

"I said sorry! Stop acting like you're dying!" The girl said waving a dismissive hand. Okay, calling her 'the girl' is getting kinda weird.

I was about to ask what her name was but Cilan beat me to it, asking her name in a gentlemanly manner.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Sarah Love! And I'm Misty's gua-"Sarah cut herself as a hand made contact with her mouth bringing her to an abrupt stop. Sarah threw Lisa's hand from her mouth and gave her a pouty expression.

" Why did you stop me?" she said gently. whoa, wait! is she the same girl who was screaming her head off just a minute ago?

" Well, I don't think we should tell them already! They will get scared!" Lisa said pointing at all of us. Ya, like we aren't scared enough yet.

" Well, they can't get more scared than they already are. The worst that could happen is that they will think they have gone a little cray-cray and are hallucinating." Sarah said casually. Well, now that I think about it, we might as well be hallucinating.

"I think you have got a little cray-cray you brat!" Lisa shouted already getting worked up.

Sarah gasped. " I'm a brat?! Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror you bozo!" Now it was Sarah's turn to lose her cool.

" Well, if yo-" Lisa stopped as a growl was heard from the door.

we turned in the direction of the door where yet another girl was with her hands crossed over her chest and a face showing utter annoyance. Her brows were scrunched together with her eyes closed keeping the last bit of control left in her and her teeth were gritted. She had lavender hair and the same type of rain coat like the others but this one dark green.

Her eyelids opened showing a pair of teal coloured eyes. Her eyes had the intelligent twinkle but they were too furious for that little detail to showcase properly.

"I have left you guys alone for one minute and you are already at each others throats! Would it really kill you two to actually grow up and not act like five year olds? Guys, can't you act civilised for once?" She asked still keeping that little ounce of patience in check. **(A/N: heehee...I'm pretty sure you really feel like that sometimes near me and Debo...sorry A.S! well, you would know your initials)**

Lisa and Sarah looked at each other and then stubbornly answered "NO!"

The new girl fumed for a moment but still maintained her manners. She smiled a very forced smile and put herself together enough to speak.

"Well, I for one think that Sarah is." She stopped as Sarah muttered a "I'm always right" and stuck out her tongue at Lisa. "We should tell them for if we don't our main purpose will be left unattended to." She turned towards us with a warm smile. " I'm Daffine Wisdom. And we all are your guardian angels!"

Okay I better wake up from this dream cause it keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**Gary's POV**

What did she just say? It sounded like guardian angel or something. I think my ears are playing tricks on me. I think I should get them checked out. But did you hear guardian angel too? Im not a kid like Ashy-boy! I know they aren't real, I'm grown up enough to know that!

" That true! I'm Misty's guardian angel, Lisa is Ash's and Daffine is May's!" Sarah said in a much too bubbly voice.

I looked at the people whose guardian angels they apparently were. Ash looked about to passout, Misty looked suspiciously at Sarah and May's nails dug deep into Drew's arms with her eyes as big as saucers. Drew was struggling in her grip while trying to keep a straight face. Trying to be strong, eh?

"Well, too much appreciation I see. I mean, C'MON! Your guardian angel here! Get a grip people!" Sarah exclaimed with flailing hands. She must have been expecting us to do something more entertaining but believe me, it's the only thing that came to mind. Silence that is.

" W-well, g-guardian angel I see. How are we supposed to response to this?" Dawn asked quirking an eyebrow.

" Well, so that's your reason for suffocating me to death?" Misty asked still looking suspicious. " How are we supposed to believe you?" she said in a confident voice.

" Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. But you can check us. We know everything about you! Like that dragonite shaped mark you have on your lower back" Sarah said casually with a very innocent looking smile.

Misty gasped "How did you know?! I never told anyone! Even my sisters don't know!" **(A/N: This is because of that pin and only that one pin on pinterest) **Misty screamed. Well, now everyone knows.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go home and let you all figure this out yourselves…" I said while walking out backwards from the door. I was almost out when my back made contact with something…or rather someone…

"Leaf? What are you doing here" I asked as I turned around to meet the frowning face of none other than Leaf Green. Oh great! Leaf out of all people? That's exactly what we need!

" Well, I met this girl outside and she was kinda lost. She said she needed to meet up with Drew and I heard he was one of the members staying over at Ash's house." Leaf said pointing at a girl behind her. I looked at Drew and his face had a expression saying 'oh mew not me now!'

Well, this is getting to the good part so better stay around for awhile…


	3. oh my gosh!

**Hiya! I'm back again with yet another chapter! Sorry if I keep you waiting all the time but I have so much work to do and so forth. Just so you know, the OCs in this stories all represent one of my friends and one is me. Useless information I know but still! Let's see if anyone can guess which angel is me! Each angel represents an element which will be revealed in this chapter so keep reading! And for those who have sticked around for so long, here have a cookie (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ... R&amp;R!**

"So..." Leaf said who had been intently listening to whatever bizarre events the other teens had went through this evening. "You mean to tell me that these are your guardian angels? Things that only live in fairy tales?" Leaf finished saying the words slowly to process the information given to her. She had just met these people and apparently they have popped out of some childish fairy tale book that probably only Ash would read. The girls obviously didn't like being called such as...c'mon, who would?

"Well, for your information miss Leaf Green, we are not some pixie fairies or something nor are we those pathetic excuse for fairies who say 'bibbity-bobbity-boop' and everything's in place. Well, not that we don't have powers but we can't use them just like that cause we don't wanna get punished again by lord Palkia. Man, he can be strict at times..." Sarah said and of course it did not take long for the teens to find out she's a babbler cause the only thing the angel did was talk since she made her appearance.

"Okay, by the way, I like your ring Sarah!" Dawn said. It could be left upon Dawn to be random at the most serious of times. " Why does everyone have the same ring but with different colors?" Dawn asked looking at each of the angels hands.

"Oh these? Each contains a special power. Our element to be exact. Mine is sincerity." Blair, the newest appearance and apparently Drew's angel, said pointing towards the white colored heart-shaped ring resting on her fingers. "I have the element Drew most lacks. Everyone's is based like that."

"I'm reality" Lisa said. "Love here!" Sarah said cheerfully. "Wisdom" Daffine said. Dawn did a quick scan of everyone's rings, each a heart shaped one. Lisa's was purple, Sarah's red while Daffine had a dark green one.

"Wait! Does that mean I'm full of hate?!" Misty screamed. Sarah just waved her hand infront of her face dismissing Misty's objection.

" But I'm quite sincere in my opinion" Drew said looking at Blair. She shook her head. "Not with everything my darling. Let the days pass, you will understand yourself." She said with a warm smile.

"Well, what do I lack if you're reality?" Ash asked obliviously. "Sense of reality? Most of the time you don't know what's going around you. I won't blame you though, you are as dense as hell" at this Ash glowered while Misty burst out laughing.

"Wait a minute! Are you meaning to tell me I'm stupid?!" May yelled after thinking about the element her guardian angel was. "I would beg to differ" Drew said sarcastically while shaking his head. "Yes! Can you believe her?!" May agreed with Drew, not at all having a hint about his sarcasm.

"I can't change my element just because it doesn't satisfy you" Daffine said to May. "It would have been preferred if you did" May mumbled silently but Daffine caught what she said and shook her head.

" We're here!" shouted two voices from the door and a silent thought ran through each of their minds, 'exactly how many more?' the teens thought miserably.

One of them had pink hair tied up in two ponytails at each side of her head. She had sparkling blue eyes the color of an ocean which twinkled with joy for unknown reasons. The other had light blue hair and calm pink eyes. The one with pink hair jumped up on Paul hugging him with such great force he lost his balance but only slightly. The look of jealousy that flashed in Dawn's eye did not go unnoticed by the other new comer as she smiled down at the young teen.

The girl let go of Paul and looked at the other angels with a frown. "I could not believe you all left us in the storm!" she said but took up a grin soon enough. "Anyways, so told them who we are yet?" Daffine nodded, lavender hair swaying gently at the movement.

"Okay, well I'm Scarlett Joy! I'm Paul's guardian angel! Element of joy!" she said showing the orange coloured ring. "And this, my friends, is Alina Calm. She is Dawn's guardian angel. The element of calm." Scarlett introduced as Alina showed the light pink colored ring in her hand which matched the color of her calm eyes.

Paul scowled that famous scowl of his as he spoke "I don't want a guardian angel" and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Scarlett too scowled "Glad that my appearance here has been appreciated" she said sarcastically. Brock quickly made his presence proved as her spoke up. "So, by any means do you relate to nurse Joy? Your last name's Joy and you also have the same hair and eyes as her!" Misty smacked his head while May said "Huh...she does have same hair and eyes and same last name but," she stared at her face narrow eyed as Scarlett's eyebrows shot up at the strange behavior of the girl "...no resemblance" May finished after examining the girl's face closely weirding the other girl out in the process.

Dismissing May's behavior Dawn turned her attention to the other bluenette at the door. She eyed her cautiously taking in every inch of her guardian angel. 'Looks pretty good to me! But too quite...'

Dawn skipped up to the girl and offered a smile, " Hello there! I'm Dawn! But I guess you know me!" Alina returned the smile and said in a calm soothing voice "Hey, no need to be formal! I'm your angel girl! Come here!" she said and offered Dawn a side hug which she gladly returned. Her touch made Dawn feel calmer, lot more relaxed and safe even. 'Must be the fact that her element is calm...wait...'

"Wait, if you're calm, does that make me HYPER?" Dawn voiced her thoughts. " Well, I don't think she needs to answer. You answered yourself, troublesome" Paul said finally deciding to take part in the conversation. "I didn't ask you, now did I?" Dawn said and turned her head with a 'humph'.

"Anyone else left?" Leaf said sweat dropping."I am!" a voice said at the door. This girl was greeted with a rather rude welcome as the teens all groaned at her entrance. She looked at all of them with innocent eyes and frowned. 'what a grand welcome!' she thought sarcastically.

"Now whose angel are you, may I ask?" Gary said through gritted teeth. She just smiled pointing a finger back at him and said "You!" Gary hiccuped but regained his posture and smirked down at the girl. She had brown hair and light green eyes and a raised eyebrow at the boy's weird antics.

"Now isn't my guardian angel pretty? Well, why wouldn't she be? my angel after all!" Gary said and soon fell to his knees from the throbbing pain in his legs. "LEAF!" he shouted looking up at the now smirking brunette. "Yes Gary?" she asked in that innocent voice. "Why the heck did you kick me?!" Gary still screamed which resulted in Leaf raising a fist and asked. "Want me to throw in a punch too?" sweetly. Gary just glared and walked off to sit down on the sofa. "But what did I do to earn that kick?" he said still upset. 'Man! That girl can kick!' he thought. "Truth be told Gary, you aren't exactly supposed to flirt with your own guardian angel." Daffine explained. Gary shrugged in response "I can't help that she's pretty!" he said and felt a slap on his head. "You pervert!" she said now a bit irritated. "Really Leaf? Too violent, don't you think?!" he said rubbing his head.

"Hey Emma!" Lisa said turning to the new arrival. "Hey everyone!" she said in return. "Just one left!" Sarah exclaimed. "When will Leaf's angel arrive?" Blair said. "Leaf has an angel too? Oh goodie!" May said cheerfully. "LEAF!" everyone's head turned to the direction of the scream which came from Gary and instantly several gasps escaped many startled people.

There stood Gary Oak holding the fainted figure of Leaf. All the girls rushed to her aid as several angels tried to heal her. Finally regaining consciousness Leaf was laid down on the sofa but Gary didn't move from her side keeping a look on the girl.

Scarlett who left to go fetch a glass of water came rushing in. "Guys! I think I know why Leaf fainted" all sets of eyes set on her immediately as she gulped. "I just got a message from lord Arceus...Clara is kidnapped!" she said making all the angels gasp. she then turned to the teens and continued "That means your angel is kidnapped Leaf." she finished making the teens gasp too.

**There! another chapter! and sorry for the delay! extremely sorry! if you review I'll give you cookies!Till then, R&amp;R!**


	4. Let's do it!

**Hey! I came back! I'm really really really really sorry! I swear I would have written earlier but my exams were going on and I had no timmmeee! I would like to thank my dear friends May and Dawn for reviewing! and thanks to you too Auriella! ... without further ado...let's move on with the chapter! please review!**

_"That means your angel is kidnapped Leaf"_

The angels looked awfully pale including Scarlett herself. Leaf looked awful herself but that could be interpreted as weakness from the kidnapping of her angel.

"But why did Leaf faint? I get that her angel is kidnapped by Arceus knows who, but why did she faint?" May asked earning a few raised eyebrows from a couple of teens.

Her own guardian angel took it on her to answer. "Well, you see, everyone of you are connected to your guardian angels. She gets hurt, you get hurt and vice versa. I've been hurt quite a number times because of May's clumsiness." the said girl grinned sheepishly as Daffine narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"Well, that tells why she fainted" Gary said looking at Leaf with eyes filled with concern.

"Um...you haven't introduced yourself" Drew pointed to the new girl who was eyeing Gary carefully.

She looked at Drew and smiled. " I'm Emma Soul. Angel of Gary and the element of soul." she said as she raised the finger with a light blue colored ring.

"Does any of you know how to get Leaf better?" Cilan who had been quite the whole time spoke. Iris instantly rose from her position next to the fainted girl.

" I think I might know! In my village I've been taught how to make quite a number of medicines! But I'd need some herbs." Iris said in a hurry. "Isn't there Xanadu nursury nearby? I remember going there!" Misty said. "Ya, come with me Iris! I remember the way!" Brock ran out the door towards the nursery with Iris hot on his heels.

"Um, I'll try to contact lord Arceus for further information! I hope there's a simple way to find Clara" Sarah said and ran out towards the lawn to try and contact the lord of the universe. "I'll come with you!" "Yeah, me too!" Daffine and Lisa both followed Sarah towards the lawn.

After a good thirty minutes Iris and Brock came back with a bottle of an olive green coloured liquid. Iris poured some on a spoon and offered it to Leaf. She looked at it with distaste and slowly very hesitantly drank it but as soon as the liquid came in contact with her tongue the brunette's eyes grew wide.

"YUCK!" She exclaimed with a disgusted face. "Never am I ever going to drink that again! Ever!" Leaf said pointing to the bottle. "Too bad for you cause you have to drink it before and after every meal" Iris said and Leaf almost fainted again.

"Will it be able to recover her fully?" Gary asked with hopeful eyes. "Not a chance" Blair explained. "She can recover but it won't be too long before she is back to being sick like this" They wanted to continue but sounds of bickering cut them off. The three angels entered the house again, Lisa and Sarah shouting at each other and Daffine rubbing her temple. The bickering increased and after a while Daffine had enough.

She pushed them away as far as possible and glared at the two "Will you two never take a break?! I was out there with you and I don't see such a big matter to argue over! You got the information you wanted, then what in world is wrong?!"

"Well, there was more to the vision! If she didn't interrupt me I might have gotten to see where she was!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that I tripped! It was because of you! Your things were everywhere! I was bound to trip!"

"STOP! Look at the kids! They need information too! no time for your stupid arguments!" Daffine said and looked at the kids and her expression softened.

"We talked to Lord Arceus." she started "He says there's a way to save Clara but..." she stopped to look around at the teens "We have to do it ourselves. We don't hold information on who kidnapped her or anything else for Arceus denied to say further"

"He did give us a clue like thing..." Sarah said as she looked down at her hands. "He showed us something. Like a clipping of sort."She stopped and looked up, "Want to see?"

"We can?" Dawn asked, her curious self kicking in, "Oh, why am I surprised? You people are angels for mew's sake!". "Ya, we can. Let's try?" Sarah sighed and gave a tired smiled. She will try her best but the call to Arceus took more than half of her energy and showing a live scene was hard work.

She closed her eyes and slightly ducked her head making blonde bangs fall on her face. A sweat drop fell from the side of her face and her eyebrows creased as she tried to concentrate. A strangled gasp left her lips as she opened her eyes unable to do the spell.

She gave a weak smile,"Sorry guys, but I don't have much energy left in me. The spell to bring Arceus sucked half of my power." She looked at Daffine and Lisa, her eyes asking for cooperation.

"Fine, I'll do it" Lisa sat down with a thump and curled her lips in a pout, not happy to do the work. She did as Sarah did, closing her eyes and concentrating.

Suddenly, the surroundings changed from Ash's house to a cold and icy hill top. The teens gasped at the change of scenery but the angels were more interested in absorbing their surroundings like it may disappear from their memory like a dream. Which was quite possible though.

Cold wind brushed the exposed skin of the teens clad in summer wear as they hugged themselves to stay warmer. Snow fell with heavy velocity from the heavens and covered the mountain, or so they thought, with a thick coat of ice.

"Aachoo!" Dawn sneezed and looked at the person beside her and muttered a quick "excuse me" but the purple haired boy just turned his head with a 'humph'. She narrowed her eyes but chose to stay quite.

Ash looked at the shivering girl beside him then looked down with concern in his eyes. He didn't feel cold, he was used to weather conditions like these. But not like he could do anything! she would bite his head off if he tried to be sweet and maybe give her his jacket. So, right now, silence was the best he could provide.

A blood curdling scream echoed off the icy mountains as a girl dropped to her knees, emerald eyes shining with welled up tears but eyes still determined to not be weak. She looked up at her attacker and glared daggers at their head. The mysterious figure was covered in shadows. Red eyes of the attacker shined through the shadows along with its wide smirk. The person was obviously taking interest in the girl's pain. One hand clutched around a whip.

"I have no idea what you're asking! I don't know anything about it! But I could tell you that even if I did...I wouldn't have told you!" She shouted through gritted teeth. Her petite body covered in bruises and her clothes tattered at places. The 'shadow person' raised the hand with the whip and the audience consisting of the teens and the angels all gasped as another scream pierced through the otherwise silent mountains.

Some of the angels jerked forward but was held back by the others. Tears welled up in their eyes too by seeing their friend in pain. Alina touched some of their shoulders making them a little more relaxed. Leaf also lightly gasped each time her angel's skin came in contact with the whip. Gary held on to one of her sides while Emma held the other keeping her as steady as possible.

The illusion faded and the crowd found themselves back in Ash's house.

"Leaf! Are you okay?" Misty said as she, May and Dawn went to sit by her side next to Iris and Gary. Emma had reached her friends again trying to coax them as well as keeping herself from breaking down. Lisa was exhausted and was lying on the floor with spirals in her eyes.

"You guys vanished...where...?" Iris asked cluelessly. It struck them like lightening. Iris, Cilan and Brock were nowhere near when they were at that place. They all looked at the angels in confusion.

"Their angels didn't come. They had no one who could carry them there." Blair said pointing to the mentioned ones. Dawn tilted her head sideways

"Why didn't they come?" she asked.

"They are not needed right now. They will come when time is here!" Blair replied the blunette

"So..." Iris started, "We don't get to go to these places? That's a bummer. " She said with a frown. She liked adventure and this was so not fun!

"Its okay Iris! So what you didn't get a meeting with your angel, I didn't too! But its not like you wouldn't meet her right? It will just take time." Cilan said with a smile making Iris blush and then smile. She nodded at him and he returned her smile as pink tinted his cheeks.

Someone cooed from the crowd and May giggled as she saw Sarah still leaning heavily on Scarlett but eyes much more alive now. Must be the fact that her element is love and this was definitely love.

"So...where is this place?" Drew asked as he went to sit beside May, maybe a little too closely to her, which made the girl's cheeks slightly tinted with pink. A slight blush but it was still there.

"Mount Silver most probably" Daffine replied. Pushing a stray strand of hair behind, she continued, "Because of the season. The only place wi-" She was cut off by Emma's hand covering her mouth.

"Okay Miss Encyclopedia! We get it. You know everything. Stop the show off" Daffine threw her hand away from her mouth and pouted.

"So what do we do?" Another question came but this was from Ash. Misty raised one eyebrow and then sighed shaking her head.

May shrugged, "Save her?"

"Do any of you guys have any idea who that person was? Why was he or she beating her?" Dawn asked feeling concern for the poor angel. She felt sad for Leaf moreover. She met her last summer when she visited Ash's house and she knew the girl was really sweet. She couldn't see a friend in this state. She can very well understand how the angels are feeling currently

"The person mentioned something about an information? what about?" Drew asked.

"We honestly have no idea. Though we really wished we did." Lisa said suddenly taking interest in her shoes.

"Any idea _how _we get there?" Ash asked losing patience in the boring chit-chat.

Many shrugged and looked at their respective angels with questioning looks.

"What?! You expect us to snap our fingers and take you there?!" Sarah screamed. She was bound to regain her energy eventually anyways.

The teens just nodded their heads with a 'duh' expression. Sarah's eye twitched as she bit her tongue to stop it from blurting out stupid stuff. One would be surprised how much that happened.

"Lazy people" Lisa said shaking her head.

"How about we race to see who reaches Johto first!" Scarlett said making the others fall down anime style.

"On the count of three" Everyone got up rubbing their heads.

"Two" the angels sighed at their friend's antics.

"One!" Scarlett exclaimed as she sprint off towards the door only to be stopped by Daffine's hand out to block her which smacked her right in her face.

"Ship." Daffine said, "We're going by a ship"

"Perfect." Paul said in a much unenthusiastic tone for the word. "I'm gonna go book the tickets." he left without looking for an answer mumbling something about not being able to stand there another minute.

"With that being taken care of, by Paul out of all people, should we go pack?" Ash said with adrenaline coursing through his veins now. He will save his childhood best friend's angel and that was sure. He ran up the steps to his room without waiting for an answer.

He heard footsteps following. He reached the door to his room and placed his hand on the cold metal handle before turning back to look at his friends. He smiled as he saw the girls standing by the girls bedroom and the boys crowed around the other guestroom. He nodded at them as he went back into his room to pack for the upcoming adventure.

**That's it for now! I want to say sorry again for the huge delay but exams and tiny writer blocks didn't let me finish faster *pouts*. Thank you all for reading and do drop by a review! Till the next time!**


	5. All aboard!

**HIYA GUYS! *waves* I'm back! I really appriciate your reviews ^-^ so, keep reviewing! I love reading those!**

"Let's get going!" Lisa screamed at the top of her lungs as she burst open the door with much enthusiasm. She started to take off in a sprint but was stopped as someone pulled the collar to her violet tee-shirt practically suffocating her.

"Hold your horses young lady" Sarah said in a mother like tone with her violet eyes closed and brows furrowed. She released her collar letting the girl breathe.

"What?" Lisa asked rubbing her neck. Misty was right. She is more than good at suffocating people. Is and always has been.

"Its simple manners to wait for others. Don't be so disrespectful. They are not even finished!" Sarah chided.

With a huff Lisa re-entered the house. The teens were still running around trying to get every necessary thing stuffed in their bags.

"May! Stop filling your bag with food and useless stuff! I will not lend you my clothes again!" Misty screamed at May from across the room. Sarah smiled and went to help the poor girl repack. It is hard to pack when you got tears streaming down your face like a river from the separation of a dear and most faithful friend after all.

Lisa tapped her foot against the floor impatiently as the others still packed.

"So, can't you guys just teleport us to Johto like you did with Mt. Silver?" Gary asked while Leaf smacked him over the head.

"Lazyass" She muttered as she went back to stuffing her light green backpack.

"Seriously, how many names does she have for me?!" Gary exclaimed while Leaf smirked

"Many more which probably you wouldn't want to hear" She said as she turned her head away from his direction. "Now shut your mouth and let me pack, slacker" Leaf said as Gary threw his hands up in withdrawal.

"To think, this was the boy who was worried sick about her not even three hours ago" Dawn said smirking as the said couple blushed.

"To answer your question," Scarlett started "No, we cannot teleport you there. We are not allowed teleportation. The hills you visited was just a vision. Lord Arceus teleported them to that place. But what we saw was just a part of their memory. A few minutes back in past."

Lisa smiled and turned to Iris, Cilan and Brock, "You all sure you don't wanna go?" she asked

"Yes. We don't wanna be luggage on you. You all are going on an important mission and we don't wanna jeopardize it. We would go if our angels somehow decide to suddenly show up." Iris said with a giggle as Cilan and Brock nodded.

"Don't say it like that! You guys will never be luggage to us!" Lisa said a little hurt that maybe they were misunderstood.

"As much as I want to go with all these lovely ladies," Brock said in a lovesick manner but then in a serious tone, "Iris is right. You guys go ahead" Lisa smiled at them and turned back around to face the others to see them ready. Eyes set with determination with not even a hint of fear like they could face anything that comes in their way.

They could. Lisa had faith in them that they could bring their lost friend back and they _would _do it. _Clara. Be ready. We are coming to rescue you._ Lisa thought. She had known her and Emma since she was a kid. She met them when Ash met Leaf and Gary. She was one of her best friends.

"Johto, here we come!" With that Ash and his a little too enthusiastic guardian angel sprinted off with Misty and Sarah hot on their heels. The others sweatdropped seeing them return soon after by Misty pulling Ash by his ear and Sarah doing the same with Lisa.

"They don't need clarification to know who is who's guardian angel" Dawn said.

"NOW WHAT?!" Lisa screamed glaring at Sarah from the corner of her eyes as she was yet to leave her ear.

"So, could you please tell me which port you were heading to? Cause I'm _dying_ to know" Misty said with raised eyebrows. While Ash just grinned sheepishly. _Typical Ash _Misty thought.

They all turned to Paul with questioning looks all asking the same question which Ash and Lisa didn't even think of while leaving. _Where to?_

The purple haired boy huffed and reached inside his pockets. His hand reappeared clutched around a few pieces of paper tied together with a rubber band. He threw the bundle of multicolored paper at Dawn who struggled catching it but finally caught it.

"Vermilion city" Dawn read and looked up with a smile.

"Let's get going!" everyone shouted in sync pumping their fists in the air. And with that, the group of teens left without knowing what was waiting for them in the future.

The teens had formed groups somewhere between the walk. The girls, Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf, chatted among themselves. Mild giggling could be heard here and there. The boys also made a group...or atleast tried to make one. Ash and Gary were fighting with each other like usual while Drew just watched them while sweatdropping and Paul was walking a little away from them with his hands stuffed in his pockets and eyebrows furrowed. He was clearly more than irritated.

The angels, Sarah, Lisa and Daffine also made their own group. It was more like Lisa and Sarah were arguing again and Daffine was as irritated as Paul.

"Are we there yet?" Lisa resumed her constant nagging after finishing her argument with Sarah.

"No" Daffine replied before Sarah could start shouting again.

"What's the time then?" Lisa asked again

"Its still two thirty four, Lisa" Daffine said making the blunette's eyes grow wide.

"What?! but it has been such for HOURS!" Lisa said, "Your clock is not working."

May sighed, her sapphire eyes looking down at her feet as she walked with her friends. She felt alone. So lonely. Her friends looked at her with concern. Three sets of eyes all fixed at the brunette.

"What's wrong May?" Misty asked on behalf of the rest.

"I miss..." May muttered as realisation dawned on the group. She missed her brother. She missed Max. It was understandable. No matter how much she said she hated him but he was her brother after all! He accompanied her in the rest of her journeys.

"Its okay, May. We understand that you miss your br-" Dawn started but she was soon cut off.

"...food." May finished making the others fall down cartoonically.

"My waffles, pastries, cookies, chips! And most importantly..." May continued, "...MY DEAR NOODLES! MISTY DIDN'T LET ME BRING THOSE!" May finished. At this point the rest of the group decided to ignore her and continue their chatter.

After a good hour and a half, a billion more complaints from Lisa and a group of girls needing to force their friend's mouth shut after her wailing about loss of food, the group finally reached Vermilion port.

The group cheered but Ash and Misty just sighed remembering their previous ride on the S.S. Anne. Misty took about fifteen minutes to warn them about what happened last time with team rocket.

Ash yawned and looked at the red head still explaining, now mainly to May. He rolled his chocolate eyes and went over to the blabbering girl.

"Can we go now?" He asked in hopes that she was probably done.

"I'm not done yet!" she said going back to lecturing the poor brunette.

The raven haired trainer rolled his eyes again. Stretching things was what Misty was best at. Dawn came to stand beside him. The blunette was done destributing the tickets to their rightful owners and the only ones left with her now were her's, May's, Ash's and Misty's.

Ash looked at Misty once again and took the four tickets from Dawn's hand and picked out two from them, returning the rest. He picked up the redhead and flung her on his shoulder.

"What the?! Get me down Ash Ketchum! Get me down. Now! I demand!" The red head's crys went to deaf ears as Ash just kept on walking. She started punching his back and flailing her legs, anything she could to get him to put her down.

Dawn stared.

May blinked.

Leaf rbaubbed her eyes to make sure she was not seeing things.

"D-did I just s-see that?" Dawn said pointing to the screaming girl who was being carried away by the raven haired boy who was not at all paying attention to the red head's protests.

Leaf was the first to get out of her daze. She checked her clock and gasped. Quickly getting hold of the hands of the still dumbstruck girls she dragged them to the ship with all the power she had, which wasn't much as she was quite weak still. Finally managing to

get the two onboard, Leaf looked around. The boat was exceptionally beautiful. The last time she boarded the ship it was quite pretty but now its super pretty, that the brunette had no doubt about.

One the background Leaf could still hear thae noise of Misty and Ash shouting but Leaf just ignored them as she collapsed on a chair on the deck. She looked up at the bright sun shining right overhead and ruffled through her bag to pull out out her favourite aviator sunglasses. _Time for some vacation before action,_ she thought as she relaxed in the mild warmth of the sun. Her brown eyes drifting close as she heard the screeching of a chair being pulled to her side. She inwardly groaned, knowing who it was without looking.

"you feeling better?" Gary asked in a casual tone but the concern lacing his voice did not go unnoticed by the girl who smirked

"I was till you decided to drop by" she said looking at him with the corner of her eyes. He rolled his own dark viridian eyes. He looked back at the couple still fighting which was more like Misty chasing Ash around the ship by now. The fighting couple paid no heed to the other passengers on the ship as they complained about the shouting. Lisa and Sarah went around apologizing to the fellow passengers who were getting pissed off by the seconds.

Gary sighed, sinking back in his chair.

_This is going to be a long ride..._

**Done! Well, this was just a filler so I inserted some shipping moments to make it better and oh May XD my dearest friend will never change...Heaven or hell she can never forget her food...-_- LOL! So, hope you don't hate me! toodles!**


	6. Can I have a lift?

**I hate exams...in my school there are exams like EVERYDAY! Ughhhh! *sighs* I got fed up of the book and thought I should update ;P but writing really refills the energy lost on those stupid books...anyways, enough of our everyday life tragic story and let's get on with the chapter!**

"We're here!" Dawn exclaimed with all too much enthusiasm. She leaned over the railing to see the port more clearly. Her over enthusiasm made the blunettte almost topple over the edge if it wasn't for Paul who pulled her back inside by her collar.

"Tha-" The blunette turned around to thank the purple haired boy only to be greeted by his retreating figure. Crossing her arms over her chest, the girl humphed and stomped her foot. With another and much louder humph she turned around to leave as well.

May was trying to pull Misty away. The redhead once again angry but now due to the spilled apple juice on her top. She wasn't letting the matter slide, that much was clear to May. _Idiot Ash! He should win an award for making Misty angry for the billionth time in one day! _May thought, her hands still tightly gripped around the hothead's shoulders.

"Misty! Let it go already! We are at the port! Just go clean up and forget about it!" May stated desperately

"Not until I rip out his throat and shove it up his nose!" She screamed back

"Which is technically impossible!" Drew said who was also getting too much irritated.

Misty growled and yanked out her hands from May's grasp but stayed put. Muttering things under her breath she went towards the bathroom and May ran after her to help clean up.

Leaf yawned, pulling down her aviator glasses she looked around. She heard someone, probably Dawn, shout that they were close to the port. She looked at the occupied seat next to her to see the sleeping figure of Gary Oak.

_He looks cute when he's asleep_, Leaf thought with a mild giggle. She slowly reached out her arm to remove the hair from his face but instantly retreated when she realised what she was doing and her cheeks tinted pink. He stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes, he stretched and sat up straight. He cocked his head to the side at the sight of Leaf staring at her own hand with a blush on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked obviously confused

"Nothing!" she said jumping up from her seat and running towards the bathroom as well to wash her sleepy face and maybe she will understand what she was doing after that.

Lisa stretched looking all around her to see passengers still getting down from the ship. Scarlett came to stand beside her.

"Where were you? I didn't see you the whole ride! I was kinda expecting quarrels from you and Sarah too..." Scarlett said with a questioning look.

"Who needs fighting when there's food?" Lisa stated as a matter of fact.

"Holy mew! What is this?!" Blair screamed pointing at a backpack lying on the floor with sugary delights overflowing. She looked up glaring at Sarah who gasped seeing her precious bag of sugary heaven lying on the floor.

"Its candies and chocolate" Ash said looking at the bag drooling and for a second, Blair swore she saw stars in his eyes.

"And doughnuts and pastries and many many other delicious things" May finished. She herself being in the same state as Ash.

Misty's jaw dropped. "I can't believe it!" she said in an enraged tone. "I just stopped May from bringing all this and now my own guardian angel is stuffing her bag with these!" she sighed. There was absolutely no way to stop them from bringing sweets.

"Okay! How about we distribute this in three" May suggested

"No way! I bought these! These are mine!" Sarah screamed.

"Can you give us just a little? Please!" Ash literally begged.

Leaf rubbed her temples. The headache was already blinding and on top of that with this shouting, Leaf felt like her head would burst any moment. She leaned on the blunette next to her who stumbled at the new weight.

"What's wrong Leaf?" She asked gently

"Ya, you seem a bit off" Misty asked worriedly as she came to support her from the other side.

"I'm okay guys just tell me how do we get there? Mount Silver I mean" Leaf asked with half lidded eyes

"Oh! ya I forgot to say! I have a friend who lives nearby. I think she will be able to give us a ride" Dawn said "Her name's Amethyst! She is a really sweet girl though a bit dense." Dawn giggled thinking about her childhood friend. "I'll call her here to pick us up"

Dawn reached inside her pocket to take out her Pokénav and dialed Amethyst's number as she excused herself to go talk to her friend alone. With the blunette's departure, was the arrival of a smirking brunette. Gary, though smirking, his eyes showed worry at the condition of Leaf. Misty looked carefully at the two and smirked, seeing Gary subconsciously dropping his.

s,

"I'll leave you two alone" she said, making sure Leaf was stable, she walked off towards the still shouting trio.

"Guys! Stop shouting! You're giving Leaf a headache!" Misty shouted but kept her voice at a moderate volume so it wouldn't sting Leaf as much from the distance she was at.

"But-" Ash started to interrupt but was cut of by Dawn.

"Guys!" she shouted, running towards the group. "Amethyst should be here any moment now so take your luggage and be ready" she said

"Who's Amethyst?" Lisa asked, cocking her head to the side

_VROOOOOOOM_

As soon as the question was asked, a bright red car came into view. If speeding is a crime then this shall be called a mega crime as the vehicle moving almost at the speed of sound stopped just centimeters away from the bodies of the teens.

"Whoops! Sorry!" The girl inside the car with light blue hair said with a grin and scratched the back of her neck. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of blood red irises sparkling with curiosity.

"Guys..." Alina swallowed the lump in her throat "Is it safe to ride in that?" she asked

"Of course!" Came Dawn's enthusiastic reply "Guys, meet Amethyst! She might be a bit crazy but she's really awesome too!" Dawn said jumping in the front seat

"Hey! Who you calling crazy?" Amethyst said providing Dawn with a side glare.

"Are you sure we can all fit in that?" Misty said unfazed by the near car accident that was just about to happen.

"Well, I called a friend of mine over already! I figured that the problem might arise" May said

"Wow! April figuring something out by herself?" Drew said and looked above at the sky "Will someone tell me from which direction the sun rose today?" he said mockingly while May puffed out her cheeks in anger.

Hearing Drew's statement Amethyst looked up at the sky herself "Why? does it seem unnatural to you? Maybe it did rise from the west! Who knows?" Amethyst said with an innocent grin.

"Don't stress your brain dear" Dawn said patting her head while Amethyst looked at her questioningly.

"Well, _someone's _even dumber than red" Drew said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be rude!" Blair said and turned towards May "So, when is this friend of yours arriving?" she asked.

"Cammy will be here soon and I think a little safer than Amethyst here" May said, directing a sheepish grin towards the blunette.

_After another 30 minutes and the arrival of Cammy_

"NOOOO!" screamed the spiky haired brunette "I don't have a death wish! Leave me alone! Why can't I go in that car?!" he said pointing towards Cammy's silver car.

Cammy was rather sweet and soft with blonde hair and blue eyes filled with kindness. Her safe driving was what pulled Gary towards her car.

"You know that car is full so get in this one you idiot!" Leaf shouted as she watched Misty, Sarah and Ash trying to stuff the boy in as he ran away each time.

"Can't I just sit on the hood?!" he asked desperately

After a moment Ash stopped trying and crossed his arms over his chest "Well, what can we do? Gary has always been a scardy cat hasn't he?" he said smirking

Instantly stopping his tries at running away, Gary stood up straight. Taking the same pose as Ash he retorted "Well, it has always been you Ashy-boy not me" he said and walked off cooly towards the blunette's car.

"Finally!" The four people trying to get him in said in unison

_Almost halfway inside the journey_

"You're sitting on my lap!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Misty and Ash shut up but kept glaring at each other. Leaf sighed. She shouldn't have shouted like that. Now her head hurts even more!

"Well, if you guys are done shouting. Will someone tell me where we're going?" Amethyst asked

"WHAT?!"

"I was just following Cammy's car all this time" she admitted innocently

Dawn sighed "Just keep doing that dear" she said to her best friend.

_Meanwhile~_

"He teased me!" May shouted

"What are you a kindergartener?!" Paul said fed up of her shouting

"Calm down May!" Sarah said soothingly.

"You big jerk with seaweed as hair! How dare you have the audacity to tease me?!"

Drew gasped "She knows the word audacity!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Daffine shouted. She wondered how it was going with the other group

**That's it folks! I think two people will know who these 'Amethyst' and 'Cammy' are! *giggles* love you two! Well, this was kind of a filler too I guess...oh well! Adios!**


	7. Where are we?

**You can say that I'm trying -_-' MY SCHOOL IS STILL BEING SO ARGGGHHHHH AND LIKE WE STUDY OUR BUTTS OUT FOR A TEST AND THEY ARE JUST LIKE "Lol NOPE not now! You have to give the test JUST ON THE DAY YOU THOUGHT YOU WILL GET YOUR FREEDOM! HAHAHAHAHA!" AND NOW MY FAVOURITE SUBJECT IS MY LEAST FAVOURITE! I NOW HATE HATE HATE HISTORY! *throws all the history books in the fire place and laughs while watching them burn* AHEM! so, back to the topic...I think I figured it out? (the small thing I couldnt figure out that I mentioned in 'Starlight') Okay! So I'm gonna stop my blabbering now...enjoy!**

_12 hours after~_

Gary runned out of the car and kneeled down to kiss the ground.

"Finally free!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Gary"

" More than twelve hours in the car of death and still alive!"

"Gary!"

"I can't believe that I'm not dead!"

"GARY!"

"I can smell the air of freedom!

"GARRRRRYYY!" Drew shouted as he shook the overreacting boy and was finally able to get his attention.

"WHAT?!" Gary snapped

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!" He shouted back. Gary just frowned at the boys reaction

"You were?" Then his eyes grew wide and he snickered as he remembered the reason. He grinned and pulled out cotton balls from his ears.

"What?" Drew asked, confusion evident on his face

"Do you think I would have been able to survive Ash and Misty's 'do too, do not' the whole trip without these?" Gary said with a 'duh' kind of look.

"You have a point" Drew said after a while

"Mine dont work anymore" Dawn said as she poked her ear trying to see if she can hear anything.

"I'M EXHAUSTED!" Amethyst shouted from her car where she was half passed out on the back seat. Cammy leaned at the window and poked Amethyst's cheek hoping to get a reaction. After a few pokes Cammy went back to where the others were.

"Okay guys, that's the que for me and Amethyst to leave! Best of luck on your journeys!" She said with a sweet smile and went back to Amethyst to figure out a way to get the girl home. With a hook found in Cammy's car she hooked Amethyst's car up and drove off.

"Bye Cammy! Bye Amethyst!" Everyone shouted as they saw the car driving away. Turning back towards the mountains they sighed

"Any idea on how we climb that?" Sarah asked placing one hand on her hip, "We can't have a crisis. My schedule is already full"

"With what?" Lisa said boredly

"Oh nothing! As if I'm already not wasting my time in here trying to get Clara back! It's not like I don't care for clare 'cause believe me, I really really do." she sighed, "Who told her to get kidnapped in the first place?"

"Well! We gotta get climbing dont we? Let's start already." May said and she walked forward with some others.

"Yes! Let's get going!" Sarah said, energy suddenly filling her being.

"That mountain doesn't look like it'll be fun to climb" Lisa said eyeing the enormous mountain infront of her.

"C'mon! Don't you trust me?" Sarah said

"No"

"Smart girl" Sarah said, "But even if you don't, we'd still have to go" saying that the blonde haired angel took the blunette's hand pulling her with herself towards the mountain.

**(A/N: Guys I'm so very sorry but I have no idea how they're gonna climb it so I'm sorry but I had to skip this part! So sorry guys! A thousand times sorry!)**

_After reaching the top~_

"We made it!" Ash said panting heavily

"It took us almost a week but we made it!" Dawn said as she fell on her knees.

"But..." Scarlett's face fell as she looked around, "I don't see her anywhere"

Everyone looked around and their faces fell too as they saw no traces of the kidnapped angel. Everyone felt a pang in their hearts. All the days they spent, all the things they went through to reach this place only to find this? They should have expected this. It was certainly not possible to end it this soon. Much more was about to come. They knew it, they felt it. It was like the wind passing by whispered in their ears, _danger._

"So! I see my long awaited guests have finally arrived" a voice echoed through the icy surroundings. It was a woman. A woman had kidnapped Clara. Just as said, a woman stood right infront of them. Long midnight blue hair that reached her waist flowed around her, a pair of silver coloured eyes almost pierced through their souls and a smirk that so gracefully complimented her beautiful features like a jewellery to the beautiful night sky.

"She's so pretty..." Gary said almost drooling.

"Stop it!" Leaf whispered as she pinched the boy to get him to stop.

"Oh how kind of you to say that" The woman said with a wider smirk.

"Acacia!" Daffine shouted

"Oh my! Glad that you remember me!" Acacia said trying to sound genuine.

"We should have known it was you who's behind all of this!" Sarah shouted

"Why, of course you should have" the girl once again smirked, "Wasn't it quite obvious by now? I take pleasure in seeing you go through a world of torture"

"We are not here for small chat! Give us back our friend and we will be happy to leave!" It was now Lisa's turn to shout.

"Na-uh-uh!" she said moving her finger in a side to side motion signalling 'no' and smiled. "If I wanted to let her go that easy then I might even had packed her in a gift box and mailed her back to your house" she dropped her smile, "But that isn't happening, is it?"

"What do you want us to do then?! Wear little sheep costumes and do a cute little sheep dance?!" Ash said then winced as Misty's hand smacked the back of his head.

"Why don't you seal your mouth too?" Misty growled with a face that matched that of a furious growlithe

"As tempting as the idea was," Acacia smiled, "I believe you have to go through worse."

"What can be worse than that?" Paul muttered causing Acacia to rise one eyebrow as a malicious grin graced her features.

"As you say"

Acacia's words were the last thing that they heard. A blanket of black engulfed them, they felt weightless, as if the gravitational force of the Earth suddenly started failing. Black was the only colour visible to them and the sounds of their beating heart the only thing audible.

Misty's voice was the first to cut through the silence as one of her piercing screams erupted through the emptyness. Misty was the first to scream as the realisation first dawned on her. Following her example, screams from a few others were heard as well.

"What's happening?! Why are we falling?!" Misty shouted

"Damn it Misty! I would've told you if I knew!" Misty recognized the voice as Ash's

"Nobody asked you!" Misty shouted back. Fighting at a time like this wasn't gonna solve anything and Misty very well knew that. Sighing she kept her anger in control and now said in a much softer voice.

"You guys don't think...what Paul said..." she left the question hanging in the air but she knew her friends caught up on it.

"It couldn't be!" Misty knew this voice was Dawn's. She then heard her sigh.

"Why can't you boys just shut your mouths! Drew was the only good boy there! May, please pat your boyfriend on my behalf... when we finish our fall that is..." Dawn finished

"He is not my boyfriend!" It did not take a genius to figure out that it was May "And grasshead was busy panting to even say a word. Such an unfit mess..."

"Hey guys! Look! We are nearing the end!" Ash shouted over their chit chat "Brace yourself for impact!"

"You sound like an air hostess!"

_THUMP_

"OW!"

"URRGHH! THAT HURTS!"

The string of complaints and curses continued as the teens grumbled in pain. Rubbing their backs they stood up.

"Why are you patting me?" Everyone turned to see May patting Drew on the head. May had an innocent look on her face while Drew was blushing furiously.

"Dawn told me to pat him didn't she?" May replied to the many confused faces.

Paul looked around and tried to take in his surroundings. They seemed to be in a jungle sort of place. Tall trees surrounded them though light still poured in from the gaps.

"Hey!" May shouted frantically looking around, "Did you guys notice the lack of people?!" she said with eyes wide

As realisation stuck them, everyone looked around as well, finding no trace of the guardians.

"Ah! Looking for the angels I see?" Acacia's voice boomed through the forest though there was no sign of her. Acacia laughed, one of those evil laughs one can see on T.V.

"Welcome my dear players!"

**Done! Finally done! I kept you guys waiting for so long! I'm such a horrible person! Anyways, I hope this chap was okay! 'Cause I don't feel comfortable about the way it's written but I don't think I can modify it...Anyways! R&amp;R!**


End file.
